


【FGO】[天体科相簿]万圣节小故事

by cloudy01



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01
Summary: 作为魔法师的马里斯比利把吸血鬼罗曼带回自己跟弟子基尔什塔利亚居住的工房之后发生的故事，就这样
Relationships: Marisbury Animusphere/Kirschtaria Wodime, Marisbury Animusphere/Romani Archaman
Kudos: 12





	【FGO】[天体科相簿]万圣节小故事

**Author's Note:**

> 大体上这是个摸鱼，外加是au所以相当ooc  
> 想写非常和平的世界大家只用安心地生活加谈恋爱（？）就够了，大概会有一堆想写的日常梗  
> 我还是想说老所长被我写得像个渣男……
> 
> ready？

  
“这样会比较好吗？”  
  
“我是这么认为的。”  
  
“那就……我还是不太习惯。”  
  
“走吧。”  
  
“诶？等等我！”

——————  
  
“老师，这是这几天的……您好。”抬手轻轻叩过两声后，基尔什塔利亚推开自己老师工作室的门，手里抱着一沓整理好的资料，却在理应禁止他人进入的地方，看见了一名陌生的青年。  
  
他当然不会觉得对方能够绕过魔法师的防范，尤其是青年手里还端着老师喜爱的茶杯，里面清亮的红茶仍在冒着热气。  
  
面对他的问好，青年像是有些无措，想要站起又忘记自己手里的茶杯，险些把红茶泼到身上，慌慌张张地将茶杯放在桌上后，才想起来回应他：“你、你好！我是罗玛尼·阿……那个，你可以叫我罗曼。”  
  
“罗曼先生。”基尔什塔利亚彬彬有礼地道了歉：“是我打扰了，请问您知道我的老师——Lord·阿尼姆斯菲亚去了哪里吗？我有一些资料需要交给他。”  
  
“我也不知道。”自称罗玛尼的青年垂下头，像是为了自己回答不上这个问题而沮丧一样，连声音都小了几分：“呃……他说让我在这里等一会儿，他去拿点……拿点食物过来，应该马上就回来了吧。”  
  
基尔什塔利亚不动声色地打量着这位老师的客人，老实说，对方和以前曾到访过的人们几乎完全是两个类型。不同于那些端庄、矜持的贵族魔法师，这名青年穿着一身眼熟的衣服，基尔什塔利亚一眼就认出来那是他老师曾经穿过的，橘粉色的半长发披下来，末端微湿，坐在那里的动作相当局促，每过几秒钟，对方就要朝着门外张望一眼，像是在盼着他的老师赶紧归来。  
  
在他打量对方的时候，罗玛尼·阿其曼也在观察着基尔什塔利亚·沃戴姆。他经常从朋友那里听说他这名弟子的名字，马里斯比利谈起他这名弟子时不曾吝啬过赞赏的话语，包括天赋、性格，或是外表，马里斯比利称赞他的出众，偶尔也会说些可爱之类的词汇，不过罗玛尼·阿其曼还是第一次见到真人。  
  
他非常紧张，为了马里斯比利曾对他称赞过的，少年出众的天赋及见识。  
  
[我被认出来了吗？应该没有吧？为什么这孩子总是看着我！啊啊啊马里斯比利为什么还不回来我应该跟这孩子说些什么才好现在的小孩子都喜欢些什么东西……不等等冷静下来罗玛尼阿其曼，马里斯比利说过沃戴姆君是个好孩子，非常好相处……应该是真的吧？]  
  
他端起茶杯佯装喝茶，偷偷看向站在门边的少年，对方刚刚从他身上把视线移开，望向门外，侧脸精致，不带任何表情，好似冰雪砌成的人像，又因其金发碧眼的外表，像是巧手的工匠精心制作的华丽人偶，无论怎么看都跟他朋友曾提过的什么“可爱”、“好相处”、“容易害羞”扯不上关系。  
  
[马里斯比利怎么还不回来……]  
  
他绝望地喝了口茶，像是听到他内心的呼唤一般，从门外的长廊传来了渐近的脚步声，转过走廊的拐角，不急不缓地走来。  
  
他端着茶杯翘首以盼，在那脚步声还离了房门好几米的时候听见少年陡然欣喜起来的声音：“老师，您回来了！”  
  
好吧，他确实明白马里斯比利为什么会觉得这孩子又可爱又好相处了，而且的确容易害羞。罗玛尼·阿其曼又喝了口茶，看见金发少年因为马里斯比利的一句回答和随手摸头而开心不已，还不忘把整理好的资料交到老师手上，明明看上去想和老师多相处一会儿，却规规矩矩地退出房间准备离开。  
  
然后马里斯比利喊住了他：“基尔什，稍等一下。”  
  
“是，请问有什么事情吗？老师？”基尔什塔利亚按捺住雀跃的心情，回身问道。  
  
“是这样的。”白发金眼，外表同样精致美丽的魔法师露出稍许困扰的微笑，他介绍房间内坐着喝茶的青年：“这是罗玛尼，你可以叫他罗曼——不用加先生，是我从外面捡回来的吸血鬼，以后会住在这里，我和他签订了契约，不用担心他会伤人，平常一些琐碎的事情可以交给他做。”  
  
罗玛尼·阿其曼听着他的介绍就觉得有点不妙，联想到他们之前的约定，更是连喝茶的心思都没了，他捡着马里斯比利说话的空隙插进去：“那个……马、Ma……Master……我需要、呃……喊您的弟子也……”  
  
他脸红了个透彻，嗫喏着：“……也称作‘Master’吗？”  
  
“那倒是不用。”马里斯比利调笑道：“当然你要是喜欢也可以那么做。”  
  
“那就有点……”罗曼支吾着，把这一节混了过去，心里松了一口气，抬眼却看见朋友的弟子正好奇地打量着自己，他登时又拘谨起来，再次打了声招呼：“呃……沃戴姆君……以后就……请多多关照了？”  
  
基尔什塔利亚对他点点头，罗曼没察觉出少年前后态度的变化，他看向马里斯比利，眼神充满了期待。  
  
“基尔什，你先出去吧。”马里斯比利失笑：“过一会儿我会去找你。”  
  
他陪着弟子走出门外，关上门回身就看到某吸血鬼向后靠在椅子上，像是心有余悸似的。他几乎要忍不住笑出声来：“阿其曼，你可是个伯爵。”  
  
“我都好久没跟人类说话了……”罗玛尼·阿其曼，并非那种低级的连阳光照射都承受不住的吸血鬼，有着相当力量的吸血鬼伯爵现在就差没趴在桌子上了，他颇为哀怨地看着马里斯比利：“沃戴姆君看起来是个严肃认真的孩子，我不太擅长跟这种性格的打交道。”  
  
针对他第一句话，马里斯比利不禁道：“我难道不算人类吗？”  
  
“你以外的人类，你又不一样……”  
  
“阿其曼……你知道吗，你这叫做社交恐惧症哦。”  
  
“那也没办法啦……”罗曼踌躇一会儿，不好意思地问：“食物呢？”  
  
“我还在想你要什么时候才会问到这里。”马里斯比利笑着将一袋保存好的血液递给他，看着罗曼对包装详细研究了一会儿，快要上牙咬的时候才递给他一根吸管，帮他戳进去。  
  
“这是什么的血液。”罗曼吸了两口，舒畅地呼了口气，就差眯起眼睛了：“好喝。”  
  
“被魔力污染的野兽，你住的地方不会有的。”马里斯比利解释：“都被你吓跑了，我当时经过的时候，还在想为什么那里只剩下普通的野兽。”  
  
他看着双腿并拢坐在椅子上一副乖巧模样的罗曼，心里感叹了一句，说道：“如你所见，我的魔术工房不缺你需要的食物，平时这里也只有我和基尔什，你大可以在这里舒服地住下，要做的事也就是整理资料，检查工房周边的防御这类杂活，每周抽一天就可以做完，剩下的时间你可以自由支配，除了离人类的聚居地有点远——不会比你家更远了，你甚至可以去附近的城市玩玩。”  
  
“听起来真不错。”罗曼已经吸完了血袋，抽出了吸管，正在试着把袋子里最后一点血液挤出来，他想了想：“对了，你不是还有个女儿吗？奥尔加玛丽？”  
  
“她在打理阿尼姆斯菲亚家的事，总得有个人出去交际。”马里斯比利道。  
  
“你是放弃她了吗？”罗曼冷不丁问道。  
  
“不，她一定是阿尼姆斯菲亚家的下任家主。”马里斯比利温声道：“这是对她的锻炼。”  
  
“是吗？”罗曼终于把袋子里最后那点血液挤到刚才被吸管戳出来的开口，低头吮吸，随后将干瘪的袋子和吸管卷到一起，握在手里，疑惑道：“但你提到她的次数远远低于提到沃戴姆君。”  
  
“那是有其他的原因。”马里斯比利明白拐弯抹角地说话对罗曼没有作用，他未必懂得那些深意，直白地拒绝了他的询问：“我很介意你深究这个问题。”  
  
“抱歉。”罗曼老实道歉，又提起另一个他关心的问题：“你工房里的书我可以看吗？”  
  
“当然，你随意，不过不要停留在书房太久，会被基尔什怀疑的。”  
  
“是是，我现在就是被你捡回来的可怜兮兮的低级吸血鬼，还要喊你Master……还好你没让我也这么喊沃戴姆君。”  
  
“那会显得很奇怪。”马里斯比利笑道：“你这是决定在这里住下了？”  
  
“嗯。”罗曼执起魔术师的手，低下头在他食指尖轻轻咬了一口，一粒血珠缀在雪白的手指上，他将那一点鲜血舔去，留下一个微不可见的伤口，道：“契约成立。”  
  
马里斯比利收回手，凝视了一会那个伤口，忽然说道：“上面有你的口水。”  
  
“什、那你拿手帕擦掉不就好了。”罗曼还以为他要说什么，愣了一秒才反应过来他又在开自己的玩笑。  
  
“好了，阿其曼，我带你去看看你住的房间。”马里斯比利直接略过这一节，起身对罗曼作出一个请的手势。  
  
“……”罗曼跟着马里斯比利出了他的工作间，顺着有着奇异质感的走廊转了一圈，罗曼走着走着想起来：“这么说，你也不能喊我的姓氏了吧？”  
  
马里斯比利像是才发觉一样：“确实呢，那我称呼你什么好呢？罗玛尼，罗曼？都不怎么习惯啊。”  
  
“就叫罗曼不好吗？”罗曼重复着不知说了几百次的话：“我喜欢这个称呼。”  
  
“也只能这样了。”  
  
“……你在遗憾什么啊？”  
  
“到了。”马里斯比利带着罗曼在一间与工作室相差无几的门前停下，打开门道：“看看你的房间？”  
  
罗曼跟着走进去，在除了床和桌椅就没有其他东西的室内环视了一圈，评价道：“很普通。”  
  
“自然不能跟你家相比，而且我把很多东西都收了起来——你可以自己装饰房间。”马里斯比利随意地说着：“比如你喜欢的植物盆栽，从人类市场上买来的小玩意……”  
  
“我不是那个意思……你这里有花园吗？”罗曼眼神一亮。  
  
马里斯比利不禁因他这个表情而笑起来：“是的，当然有，我会跟基尔什说让你打理花园，你随便做什么都可以。”  
  
他带着因为一个花园就兴奋起来的吸血鬼伯爵走到屋后，花园并不大，有一半还是种着魔法实验的材料——虽说有的也很漂亮，但那并不是能让普通人安全观赏的花卉，好在现在住在这里的没有哪个是毫无自保能力的普通人。  
  
看着已经下意识规划起花园的罗曼，马里斯比利打断了他的思路，“那你在这里慢慢看，我先回去了。”  
  
“嗯。”罗曼点了点头，忽然想起什么似的：“之前莱昂纳多给了我一些种子和道具，我回家去拿一下。”  
  
“早去早回……这次不会在半途中饿晕了吧？”  
  
马里斯比利打趣道，就是因为之前发生过这种事，他才会把罗曼带过来，省得他有一天把自己饿死在他那座僻静的城堡里，那太可笑了，一个吸血鬼伯爵，因为不愿意吸取人血而宁愿忍受饥饿。  
  
可是不那样的话也就不是罗玛尼·阿其曼了。  
  
特立独行的吸血鬼伯爵变成蝙蝠飞在空中，听到朋友打趣的话语连翅膀都差点忘了扇，愤愤道：“那只是个意外！”  
  
“嗯……接二连三发生的意外，罗玛尼。”马里斯比利嘴上说着不习惯，实际上叫起对方的名字顺畅至极，罗曼用蝙蝠的身体高难度地表达了恼羞成怒，裹着一层黑雾飞走了。  
  
马里斯比利转身回到屋内，将工房里残留的茶杯收拾了一下后，并未依言去寻找弟子，而是回到了自己的房间。  
  
他的房屋当然不是像给罗曼准备的那样空无一物，而是相当舒适、华丽，甚至可以称得上是奢侈的房间布置，作为一名贵族魔法师，他并没有苛待自己的兴趣爱好。  
  
解下自外出回来就没有换过的白色长风衣外套，将其挂在门边的衣帽架上，马里斯比利才不紧不慢地对早已等在房中的人打招呼，态度比刚才在罗曼眼前时温柔亲近得多。  
  
“抱歉，让你久等了。”  
  
他曾无数次对外人夸赞过，或者说是隐蔽地炫耀着的弟子，基尔什塔利亚，穿着简单的白色浴袍，像是每次洗澡过后那样，露出的脖颈和小腿都泛着热水浸泡过的粉红色，金发要比平时蓬松得多，一如它主人那样柔顺，在少年瘦削的背上披散下来。  
  
金发少年原本坐在宽大而柔软的床边，见到他后便站起身，垂眸叫道：“老师……我并没有等很久。”  
  
“基尔什。”  
  
马里斯比利露出了不赞同的神情，基尔什塔利亚话语一顿，无奈地承认道：“……是……有些着急。”  
  
“我希望你能更诚实地表达自己，基尔什。”  
  
基尔什塔利亚垂着脑袋，看到老师走到自己身旁，接着头顶就传来熟悉的抚摸，而后那抚摸移到了后脑勺，他顺着那轻微的力道仰起脸，望着那张熟悉的温柔面孔，手揪紧了浴袍，痴痴地道：“老师……唔……”  
  
那张面孔凑近了，嘴唇上传来温软的触感，马里斯比利含着他的唇瓣，按在他后脑勺的手掌加重了力度，滚烫的舌尖也伸了进来，无论多少次都不习惯，基尔什塔利亚身体僵硬，只知道张着嘴巴，顺从地承受老师的亲吻。  
  
热烫的舌在他口腔里翻搅，带起细微的水声，基尔什塔利亚被吻得头晕脑胀，有些粗糙的舌苔在他上颚刮蹭两下，经受不住挑逗的少年便发出小猫似的哼声。  
  
“嗯……”  
  
基尔什塔利亚睁着眼睛，却已经开始对不上焦了，他晕晕乎乎地被马里斯比利推到床上，坐在床沿被老师抱在怀中亲吻，成年男性的手臂隔着一层布料环住他的腰，他不免动情地呻吟了一声。  
  
但马里斯比利却放开了他，握着他的下巴，拇指擦过他的嘴角，抹去一丝水痕，温柔地道：“我去洗澡。”  
  
基尔什塔利亚尚有些茫然，直到马里斯比利起身才反应过来，他张了张口，又不知道说什么，马里斯比利安抚地亲了亲他的额头：“我很快就回来。”  
  
他其实并没有洗澡的必要，魔法可以保证身体的洁净，只是外出回来，心理上总有点过不去，他刚要迈步，弟子却从背后抱住了他的腰，少年羞耻地将脸埋在他的背上，说话时有点瓮声瓮气：“老师……没关系，直接做就可以了。”  
  
马里斯比利低头，轻轻地在少年抱着他的手臂上拍了拍，基尔什塔利亚动作顿了顿，不甘地收回了胳膊，垂首坐在原处，他的老师却没有走开，而是转回坐下，扶着他的肩膀，允许了他的请求：“那就继续做吧，你难得会撒娇呢，基尔什。”  
  
刚才的举动被定性为撒娇，在基尔什塔利亚心目中那是只有不懂事的小孩子才会去做的举动，他觉得脸又红了一层，但老师对他言行的包容让他心生喜悦，他抓住了老师的小臂，抬头主动吻了上去。  
  
主动与被动的差别在一瞬间就显现出来，基尔什塔利亚学着老师对自己做的那样，含住温软的唇瓣，青涩地探出舌尖，舔舐唇缝，马里斯比利放他进去，他却不太明白该如何去做了，努力去挑动常在他口中翻搅的舌，不自觉地直起身来，歪着头好让嘴唇贴合得更严丝合缝，只是津液仍从嘴角流出，他不得不停止亲吻，吞咽下口水，才又迎上去。  
  
马里斯比利不由得笑起来，推拒了弟子的亲吻，在少年露出自己都不知道的失落神情之前道：“基尔什，把舌头伸出来，好好学习一下怎样接吻。”  
  
基尔什塔利亚依言伸出舌尖，随即被马里斯比利含住，吮吸着，柔韧的舌缠了上来，他下意识地张开嘴，舌头上却被不轻不重地咬了一口，他的老师含笑注视着他，放缓了速度，纠缠舌头，舔舐牙龈，挑逗上颚，整个口腔都被缓缓地扫荡过一遍，在缓慢而细致的攻势之下他连呼吸都险些忘记了，停下之后喘着粗气，白皙脸颊泛起红潮。  
  
马里斯比利看着满面春色的弟子，耐心地等他缓过气，才问道：“学会了吗？基尔什。”  
  
他指指自己的嘴唇，少年迟疑了一下，再度主动送上亲吻，他学东西总是很快的，而且能掌握精髓，马里斯比利喜爱他这一点，无论是在魔法的学习上，抑或是其他方面。  
  
亲吻的同时无法说出鼓励的话语，马里斯比利抚摸着弟子的金发，从腰后抽走了少年浴袍上本就没有系紧的带子，浴袍松散开来，露出少年修长的身躯。  
  
害羞一般，少年不安地动了动身体，刚才为止未袒露出的身体也覆上了红潮，隔着衬衫的衣袖，基尔什塔利亚抓紧了老师的手臂，他仰着脸与老师接吻，也就看不到老师没被他抓住的手从他背后离开，转移到前面，指尖触碰挺立的性器。  
  
“唔！”基尔什塔利亚一下子睁大了眼睛，那根手指轻巧地在性器顶端按揉，又沿着柱身下滑，指腹摩挲肉茎，他从喉间逼出一声喘息，按捺不住地把自己往那根手指上送去。  
  
察觉到弟子的主动，马里斯比利松开少年的唇瓣，将少年轻轻推倒在床上，处于成人与少年之间微妙的身体躺在铺开的金发之上，衬得肤色愈白，其上泛起的红晕诱人，他没有戏弄弟子的意思，觉得差不多了，便握住少年颜色浅淡的性器上下撸动。  
  
基尔什塔利亚在他刚握上去的时候就呻吟出声，柔韧的腰肢弹动了一下，很快被少年自己抑制下去，他不知何时松开了老师的手臂，紧紧抓着床单，害羞与情欲让他连脖颈都红透了，嘴里却发出甜腻的呻吟：  
  
“啊嗯~老师……”  
  
“嗯，我在这里，基尔什。”马里斯比利弯起眼睛，“喜欢我这么做吗？”  
  
“嗯~嗯……喜、喜欢……啊~喜欢老师……”  
  
“这种时候就很坦诚呢，我也喜欢基尔什这一点。”马里斯比利说着俯下身去，“这是对听话的孩子的奖励。”  
  
他含住了基尔什塔利亚的阴茎。  
  
“嗯啊~老、老师？嗯……您不需要……哈啊！”  
  
基尔什塔利亚一惊，慌忙撑起上半身，但马里斯比利已经用嘴巴裹着他的性器舔舐起来，他仰起头喘息，阴茎被包在温暖湿热的口腔活动着，男人将他双腿打开，把他的阴茎含到了最底下。  
  
“啊……老师……啊嗯~老师~”  
  
基尔什塔利亚很少被这么对待，从第一次开始他就没怎么用前面获得快感，他的身体被老师掌控着，习惯于后穴被男人的性器贯穿摩擦，压迫着前列腺，后穴痉挛着高潮，他自己平日也很少做，不知道被深喉是这么快乐的事。  
  
更大的原因可能是正给他口交的是他的老师，基尔什塔利亚呜咽了一声，身体颤抖起来，连声音也不稳，他不管不顾地挺起腰，想让阴茎获得更多的快感，又在视线接触到那一头洁白的发丝时心神一震，不知如何是好地喊着：“老师……唔啊~老师……”  
  
下体像是要融化在老师的嘴巴里一样，基尔什塔利亚又跌回床上，具体是哪个部位在被舌头舔舐，又是哪里在被吮吸已经完全分不清了，马里斯比利将他的腿分得更开，一边含着他的性器，一边将手指插入了他的后穴。  
  
基尔什塔利亚大脑一片空白，发出哭泣一般的呻吟，他反弓起腰背，在自己的老师口中射出精液。马里斯比利从容地将那些液体吞了下去，望向还在高潮后的失神中的少年，把第二根手指也插了进去，然后是第三根。  
  
“唔嗯……”被后穴的饱涨感刺激得回了神，基尔什塔利亚眨了眨眼，挣扎着半支起身，与马里斯比利对视，后者像是看穿了他的心思一样，笑着问道：“自己做了事前准备吗，今天很主动呢，基尔什。”  
  
“因、因为……老师这次……嗯~出去了很久……”基尔什塔利亚喘息道，他只支撑了一会儿就躺下去，害羞般吞吞吐吐：“我很……很想念老师……啊嗯……”  
  
“只是因为这样吗？”马里斯比利将手指从少年的后穴抽出来，在底下垫的浴袍上擦干无色透明的润滑液，扶住了少年的腿根，他居高临下地看着弟子有些茫然的神色，抬高少年柔韧的腰肢，将性器插入已被弟子自己扩张得柔软的后穴。  
  
“嗯……唔嗯……嗯啊~”基尔什塔利亚伸手抱住了马里斯比利，感受着体内被熟悉的性器填满，他舒了口气，将头抵在老师的肩膀处，马里斯比利还好端端地穿着衬衫和长裤，只解开了腰带和拉链，他却一丝不挂地被老师抱。  
  
“在想什么？”马里斯比利的嘴唇擦过他的耳畔，基尔什塔利亚小小地颤抖了一下，把老师抱得更紧，马里斯比利也不追问，身下性器抽出半截，结结实实地顶了进去。  
  
“啊~”基尔什塔利亚被顶得晃了晃，他下半身违逆常理地被抬高，只为了能更好地承受性事，马里斯比利只是微俯着身，基尔什塔利亚要是想抱着老师，就必须很努力地收紧手臂，全身只余下脊背的一截若有若无地接触床单，起不到任何支撑或者稳定的作用。  
  
他却不肯放手，马里斯比利怜惜弟子，自己更深地弯下身去，让弟子可以放松地躺在床铺上，双腿被推抵到胸前，露出挺立的性器和被不断抽插的后穴，润滑液被打成了细沫，顺着少年的股沟往下流淌。  
  
“啊~啊~老师……哈啊……嗯……”基尔什塔利亚环着老师的脖子，因之前的接吻而红润的唇半张半合，他叠声喊着老师，把自己叫得口干舌燥，抿起嘴来舔着唇瓣，又被下身的快感逼得从鼻子里发出诱人的哼声。  
  
马里斯比利低头去吻他，少年顺从地被舔吮着柔软的舌，但他老师给予的湿润的吻只浅浅地接触了几下，那双唇就顺着他的嘴角下移，最终落到他的胸膛上，坚硬的牙齿咬啮乳珠，基尔什塔利亚扭动腰身，胸口和后穴同时传来的酥麻快感让他几乎忍受不住。  
  
“老师……呜……我要~啊嗯~要去了……”  
  
少年的声音带着哭腔，马里斯比利亲吻他的胸膛，抵着他后穴的敏感点狠狠抽插了几下，基尔什塔利亚大口喘着气，被操弄后穴到了高潮，前端射出精液，溅到他自己的小腹和胸口，有几滴沾在了马里斯比利的下巴上，基尔什塔利亚气喘吁吁地仰起头，帮马里斯比利舐去那几滴白浊的体液。  
  
“基尔什，每次都去得这么快。”马里斯比利抱起少年，让他坐到自己腿上，奖励似的在他唇上亲了一口，问道：“会觉得辛苦吗？”  
  
“不……”基尔什塔利亚还处在高潮后的余韵里，但马里斯比利已经再次插入他的后穴，粗大的柱体碾磨着敏感的肠肉，让他几乎说不出完整的话：“很、嗯~很舒服……喜欢……哈啊……喜欢这么做……”  
  
他颤抖着扶住老师的肩膀，马里斯比利抱着他，让弟子把手臂在他颈后交缠，自己托起少年的大腿，从床边站了起来。  
  
“！”基尔什塔利亚被一瞬的失重感吓得抱紧了马里斯比利，双腿缠在自家老师的腰上，他战战兢兢地喊：“……老师？”  
  
“只是突然想试试，没事的。”马里斯比利在他用一句轻飘飘的保证就能安抚下来的弟子耳朵上亲了亲，金发少年软软地挂在他身上，将自身的重量都托付给他，竟是一点也不担心自己会摔下去了。  
  
这副模样实在招人疼爱，他亲吻少年，抱着弟子在室内踱步，由于重力的缘故，每走一步，下身便狠狠地在少年体内撞击一下，少年的后穴紧张地收缩着，连接吻都堵不住呻吟声，脸庞潮红，眼里含着水光。  
  
基尔什塔利亚觉得老师的阴茎在自己体内深入到前所未有的地方，他被插得手足酸软，几乎抱不住老师的脖颈，就算全心全意的信赖着老师，可生理反应总是控制不住，后穴深处涌出热流，被一下一下捣了出来，顺着二人交合的地方混合着残留的润滑液滴落。  
  
他在接吻的间隙哀求：“老师……唔……慢、唔嗯……一点……”  
  
“是不舒服吗？”马里斯比利显然非常了解他的弟子，并未停下来，甚至抱着少年颠了颠，让少年发出惊喘声，他笑着碰碰少年的鼻子，“还是舒服得过了头呢？”  
  
“嗯……太……太舒服了……老师……呜……老师……”基尔什塔利亚揪着手里的衬衫，不知道是在呻吟还是在哭泣，马里斯比利一概当作撒娇，听弟子软声恳求：“太深了……唔啊~老师……”  
  
“再坚持一下。”他在弟子嘴角啄吻：“我快射了，可以射进去吗？”  
  
“唔嗯……可以，老师的……啊~都可以……”基尔什塔利亚整个身体都贴在马里斯比利身上，胸前两点不断在衬衫上摩擦，前端的性器也被夹在自己和老师的身体之间，随着马里斯比利的走动蹭来蹭去，他还没等马里斯比利射精，自己就又去了一次，抱着老师哆哆嗦嗦地颤抖，几乎不剩什么力气了。  
  
马里斯比利终于肯把他放下来，却不是在床上，而是将他抵在窗口，透明的玻璃窗占据了半扇墙壁，窗台很窄，基尔什塔利亚被放上去，找不到任何可以搀扶的地方，仍抱着老师不肯撒手，被马里斯比利按着双腿插入，身后靠着的玻璃窗发出细微的响动。  
  
“老师……老师……呜……老师……”少年靠在玻璃窗上，金发被窗外的日光耀得明亮璀璨，他只披着一件白袍，白袍上沾着淫秽的湿痕，精致的面庞上满是情欲的色彩，被教导他长大的男性按着大腿，将性器插入不应被用作这种事的地方。  
  
“真是可爱，基尔什这么乖巧……”马里斯比利吻在基尔什塔利亚失神的眼角，他的动作一直很温柔，被调教得适于快感的少年却无法从欲望中自拔，他听到老师在叫自己的名字，含糊地应了一声，又被吻了，与此同时，马里斯比利也将精液灌注在少年的体内。  
  
他将少年从窗台抱下来，放在床上，又吻了上去。  
  
性事结束后，窗外已经是暮色四合，马里斯比利抱着基尔什塔利亚靠在床头，两人都已经清洗过了，基尔什塔利亚沉浸在熟悉的气味中，几乎不想动弹。  
  
身体上的疲惫已经被魔法治愈了，心理上的依赖却无法抹除，他蜷缩着，头枕在老师的臂弯里，不期然想着：“今天老师好像格外的温柔……”  
  
“基尔什。”马里斯比利唤他的名字。  
  
基尔什塔利亚从被子里坐起来，露出赤裸的身体，他仍对此有些害羞，伸手去够床边的衣物，准备穿好离开，马里斯比利却握住他的手：“今晚在这里陪我一夜吧。”  
  
他温和地摸了摸弟子的头发：“不是很久没见了吗？”  
  
回想起自己说过的话，基尔什塔利亚也找不出反驳的理由，他重新在床上躺下，握着马里斯比利的手掌，他的老师没有像以前那样把手抽出去，他不确定老师到底知不知道自己对他的心思，但这样对他来说就已经够了。  
  
在沉默中马里斯比利突然开口道：“抱歉，没有经过你同意就把罗曼带了回来。”  
  
基尔什塔利亚半张脸闷在被子里，闻言惊异地抬起头：“不，老师，我并没有觉得……”  
  
马里斯比利的手指按在他的唇上，白发金眸的魔法师微笑着：“罗曼对我的研究很重要，所以我把他带了回来，而因此没有征求你的意见也是事实，出于本心，我必须要向你道歉，基尔什。”  
  
“没、没关系……”马里斯比利没有把那根手指收回去，基尔什塔利亚觉得自己的声音在颤抖，他能感觉到自己的嘴唇摩挲着老师的手指，“这是您的工房……”  
  
马里斯比利手指捺着弟子的唇瓣，温柔地低下头去，“你也一直住在这里，基尔什。”  
  
  



End file.
